


Off Guard

by kurobizzle



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic, Reader is Strong Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobizzle/pseuds/kurobizzle
Summary: Prompt: ‘I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth.’A companion one-shot toLeaps of Faith(but not necessasry to read previous work to enjoy~).





	Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> *awakens from 1000-year long slumber*
> 
> So I forgot I had this posted on my Tumblr but never released it here lol. 
> 
> First time readers to my weird multi-universe, this is a taste of what it's like. I hope I don't chase you away :p
> 
> Readers who've followed my work... Hi? How are you? I'm alive. I have a writing [tumblr](https://kurobizzlewrites.tumblr.com/) now that you can pester me to finish the next chapter of LoF. I think I have a couple anon messages I have yet to reply to but I'm getting there. I'll also blog the crazy stuff that's been happening and why it relates to me not having posted chapters in forever.
> 
> Basically this is a short drabble based off this [list of prompts](https://kurobizzlewrites.tumblr.com/post/165486408410/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list). Let me know if you want me to write more from this list cuz it keeps my writing honed in between chapters.

It was Mark who suggested the self-defense lessons. Not that he was in fear of his life – he just liked to try new things. You, on the other hand, saw this small suggestion in a more serious light. As much as you liked being Mark’s knight in shining armor, it was high time he learned how to defend himself. You weren’t always going to be there, whether it was in or out of missions.

That’s why you made sure to have a whole lesson plan set out before you met up for your first ‘class’. Proper form, grappling techniques, weapons handling – you were going to cover everything with Mark. Yet after successfully pinning your boyfriend to the wall fifteen minutes into the lesson, all you could focus on now was how his mouth was so damn kissable.

_Shit, calm down._

But you couldn’t.

It wasn’t just Mark’s mouth that was making your heart beat a little too quickly. His small, ragged breaths reminded you of the dozens of passionate nights together and the determined look in his eyes was so endearing. Dammit, you were head over heels in love with this dork. Wait, the dork was moving his mouth.

“What was that?” You asked, refocusing on the situation at hand.

“I asked if you were okay.” Mark repeated, his eyes conveying a hint of worry.

“I-I’m fine.” You stuttered, gripping his shirt tighter as you pushed him a little harder against the wall. “Now, do you remember how to get out of this hold?” Mark reached out and rested his hands on your wrists.

“Let me see…” He slid his hands down your arms slowly and you fought back a shiver. _Dammit, focus._ You mentally scolded yourself but it didn’t take long to follow your advice. A split second later, Mark gripped your elbows tightly and pulled downwards, breaking your hold on his shirt. He took it one step farther and pushed your backwards, making you trip over his foot you didn’t even know he had set up behind you. You fell back onto the mat with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of you for a few moments. You heard a following set of thuds beside your head and opened your eyes to see Mark hovering over you with one arm pulled back, ready to punch you in the face just like you taught him.

The two of you stared at each other silently for a couple of seconds, both awe-struck that Mark had actually done it. He was the one to break the silence as he brought down his fist.

“How was that?” You weren’t sure if it was intentional, but Mark’s voice sounded extra husky. The mere sound of it made your mouth go dry and your knees weak (good thing you were already on the ground).

“Good, m-much better than I expected.” You managed to reply. Hopefully he didn’t catch that stutter.

“Do I get a reward?” Your eyes went wide as you stared up at him and saw the sultry look in his dark brown eyes. It was fucking intentional, the bastard. With the heat coming off his body and his stupid handsome face and his goddamn alluring scent, it was getting difficult to make coherent sentences. When you didn’t respond after a full minute, Mark dropped the bedroom eyes and gave you a worried look.

“Hey sorry, was I reading the situation wrong? I thought you were looking at my lips earlier…” He began but you quickly shook your head.

“No! Um, you just caught me off guard, that’s all.” You stated, glancing to the side sheepishly as you reached out to stroke his cheek affectionately. Twice, actually. He caught you off guard twice but you were too proud to admit that.

“Then I definitely earned a reward.” Mark chuckled as he nuzzled your hand. The kiss he placed on the edge of your palm was so light and soft and innocent but the action made you feel like pure fire was coursing up your arm. You let out a low moan and Mark’s eyes darted back to yours. A switch must have been flipped because he looked positively _**feral**_.

“That’s a start.” His voice rumbled as he leaned down to steal your lips with a searing hot kiss. Your arms and legs immediately wrapped around him as you pulled him close, bucking when you felt his growing length rub against your too thin gym shorts.

As Mark began to pull off your sports bra, you made a quick mental note that this was the only time you were going to reward him like this.

…You broke that promise two more times that very same day.


End file.
